imaginaughtsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aef
Aef is a class-m, habitable planet. It was colonised in 1E 1 when Earth Aefians fled to Planet Theia, after leaving Planet Earth. The colony began splitting up into various other countries around 1E 127, most notably the Void Eater Empire towards the end of 1E 129. Geography Aef is split up into four continents, with The North and The Great Ice Plains in north and south respectively, Forden on one side, and Vastland on the other. Of these four the latter three are unhabitable by humans due to either extreme cold of harsh terrain. The Vastlands Vastland, or collectively''' the Vastlands''' themselves are further split up into 5 different countries, the Void Eater Empire to the northwest, Arlia to the north, Berlia to the northeast, The Hiem to the south, and Central Aef in the middle. The northwest of the continent is mostly either desert, dense jungle, or volcanic fields. Arlea and Berlea are more or less heavily forested hills similar to parts of Europe, while central Aef has similar climate to Great Britain. The Heim mountains to the south are vastly snowy, and the Heim plains that follow are snowy tundra. Its often joked that the lower south you go the colder it gets, and the further east you go the more forested it gets, which is true. The Great Ice Plains and the North The northern and southern continents are similar in that they are locked in permanent ice age for an unknown reason. The Northern Pole is devoid of all life, and constand cold wind has resulted in either sheer and sudden cliffs or immense flat land. The Great Ice Plains to the south are slightly better, but have unique in that the great amount of ice on the continent connect both Vastland and Forden. The Great Plains supports massive amounts of life, resembling both Earth Artic and Antarctic life. Forden Forden, or The Forbidden Continent is so named due to a series of failed colonisation attempts. The entire continent resembles northwest Vastland and some parts of the North. The entire continent is surrounded in vast cliff faces several meters above the beach. When one gets on top of this ledge it is several kilometes of dense, deadly and poisonous jungle full of deadly creatures. The middle of the contient is unique in that it houses the Great Tear, one of the remmants of the crash, an "open wound" open all the way down to the mantle. It is also surrounded in huge amounts of Dark Mana, causing instant death if nearby for mortals and disconfort to all beings, par the Elemental Lords themselves, or Elder Gods. Oceans Aef has three oceans, commonly referred to as the western, northern, and eastern oceans, but are properly named The Gaian, The Glacian, and The Unbrean. Trivia #In the older version of Aef, it was a lot different. Look though the delete history for the rest of the info. #The area's original name was just The school ''or ''The school of Attack and Defense. GF0 changed it, mainly because it sounded lame. Aef is derived from 'A'ttack and D'ef'ence. #Every year in May the 21st Behemoth attacks Vastland. #Aef is pronounced A-uf. It also can be pronounced A-E-F or A-ef. #Its symbol is a giant 2-horned serpent wrapped around a pointy mountain. Category:Places Category:Planets Category:Core story Category:Dual Pages